Neon Genesis Hallowe-vangelion
by shanejayell
Summary: Asuka and Mari are getting dressed up... what could go wrong?
1. Asuka and Mari

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Evangelion, they all belong to Gainax. I am not profiting from this in any way, so don't sue me. Besides, I'm broke anyway. This fanfic is not based on any one canon and may contain material that is offensive to many. BROADLY it has more in common with Shinji Ikari Raising Project...

Neon Genesis Hallowe-vangelion

Mari Illustrious Makinami smirked as the brown haired girl adjusted the naughty witch costume she had bought online. Part of her mission in coming to Tokyo-3 had been to ensnare Shinji Ikari, and so far she had been unable to do so. But tonight, ah, tonight she would succeed!

The erotic witch costume was a work of art, too. In addition to the traditional witch hat and cape, the main body looked just like a swimsuit. But really it was a low cut, cleverly put together bodice with two segments. It hugged her body, pushing up her breasts, and the bottoms or top could be torn away very very easily. Add in the stockings, opera gloves and high heels, and you had a fetish dream girl.

"Damn it Mari, are you done yet..." Asuka Soryu Langley started as she walked into the bathroom only to freeze.

Mari turned to look at Asuka, who was dressed in a sadly boring pirate costume. She had a orange shirt, black pants and leather boots, along with a flamboyant cape. All very unoriginal, in Mari's opinion.

"What are you WEARING?" Asuka yelped.

"It's a witch outfit, of course," Mari sniffed. "Are you as blind as you are boring?"

"It's nearly see through," Asuka snarled back. "Misato will have a cow."

"Then I just need to avoid her," Mari said with a shrug as she moved to slip by Asuka.

Asuka grabbed her bare upper arm as she said, "Hey, hold on."

"Let go of the arm," Mari said warningly.

"No," Asuka shook her head, "If you go out in that you'll disgrace NERV..."

"Oh come on," Mari rolled her eyes, "you're just scared your crush will think I'm hotter than you are."

"Don't bring up Kaji," Asuka warned this time.

"Or what?" Mari yanked her arm free, "What you gonna do, jump me?" And with that she headed to the door.

"Damn it, no," Asuka grabbed her again.

"Hey!" Mari yelped as she was pulled off balance. Twisting she yanked at Asuka even as she fell, both women crashing to the ground. "You little...!" she growled as she grappled with Asuka.

"Oof!" Asuka grunted as they hit the floor. Mari was on top of her, looking very pissed off, then suddenly the young woman head butted her. "Ow!" she cried.

"You ripped my cape you..." Mari sounded incoherent as she grabbed at Asuka's blouse and tore the cloth.

"Hey!" Asuka protested, "that cost a lot!" She grabbed at the cups of Mari's bustier, then yanked it off forcefully.

Mari made a indignant noise as her breasts bounced free. Interestingly she was more annoyed at the damage to the bra, "Hey! I had to mail order that!"

"Probably one of those adult sites, it would be just your style," Asuka shot back.

"Oh, it is ON," Mari growled as the grappled, struggling on the floor. Mari kneed Asuka in the breadbasket, the girl jerking as she kicked a garbage can nearby.

"You're gonna pay for that..." Asuka started as they were interrupted by the door opening.

"Hey, I heard a crash," Shinji started as the boy in a weak Frankenstein outfit opened the door. He saw two ladies half dressed on the floor and instantly came to the wrong conclusion. "Sorry to interrupt!" he yelped.

"Shinji, you idiot," Asuka growled out.

Mari finished with, "GET OUT!"

Shinji scampered out the door and slammed it shut. Mari and Asuka looked at esach other, then took in the damage to both their outfits now that they had calmed down.

"Well, crap," Asuka sighed as she looked down at her torn shirt and badly scuffed up leggings.

Mari looked at her ripped open bra and groaned. "This is all your fault," she told Asuka.

"Shut up, pervert," Asuka told her tiredly, knowing Shinji was probably telling Kaji about this. Not to mention the rest of the school.

"Come on," Mari got up then helped pull Asuka to her feet, "let's see what we can do to repair our costumes. I still want to go, even if you tried to wreck my costume..."

"Yeah, yeah," Asuka sighed, feeling slight tingle as Mari pulled her up. She'd never admit it to the other girl, bust wresting her was... kind of exciting.

Mari did her damndest not to let on how wet her panties were. While her primary target might be Shinji, Asuka was a secondary target. And who knew? Things might have just taken a interesting turn.

Both girls ended up at the party late, in hastily repaired costumes. When anyone asked what happened both declared, "I don't want to talk about it."

To be continued...?

This was SUPPOSED to be both longer and up on Oct 31st, but life happened. May or may not add to this with the other partyers. We'll see.


	2. Ritsuko

Neon Genesis Hallowe-vangelion

Two

Ritsuko Akagi HATED going to parties. The dyed blond was sick of the standing around, trying to be sociable and dealing with people that she hated. Well, okay, she didn't hate Misato or her four assistants, admittedly, but it was still torturous standing around with a fake smile while Gendo tried to restart their affair or Kozo looked at her tits.

But her assistant Maya had made a good point. Ritsuko had no social life, she just worked and went home to her cats. Without the proper socialization she would degenerate into a crazy cat lady who lived for her cats. Eventually she'd lose her job, the catfood would run out and the cats would turn on her and eat her.

Ritsuko honestly doubted the last part (though she did have some BIG cats, actually) but she agreed that she needed to get out more. That was, of course, part of a cunning plot of Maya's to get her to attend the annual company Halloween party. Devious of the girl, she had to admit.

That in turn lead to Ritsuko's next problem: the costume. She didn't want to go to too much trouble, but Gendo insisted that everyone attending had to dress up somehow. Ritsuko could wear a plugsuit, she supposed, but that might send the wrong message. But looking through her closet showed she had mighty thin pickings.

With a sigh Ritsuko dialled her phone. "Misato, you there?" she asked.

"Nein," Asuka started then added, "I'll get her."

"Hey," Misato said. "Can you come rescue me?" she asked hopefully, "The kids are driving me nuts about the Halloween costumes."

"That's what I wanted to ask you about," Ritsuko admitted. "What the heck should I wear to the party?"

"Plugsuit?" Misato suggested predictably, "You could watch all the letchers drool."

"Pass," Ritsuko rolled her eyes, "I am getting pretty damn tired of drooling guys, anyways."

"Fair enough," Misato conceded. She thought about it as she asked, "How complicated do you want this to be?"

"Not very," Ritsuko answered honestly, "I want something I can get in and out of pretty easily."

"I'd suggest a harem girl, but you said no drooling," Misato joked. She paused a second in thought then suggested, "Why not a mad scientist? You could get away with your usual lab gear plus a few science fiction props."

Ritsuko brightened noticeably. "That would work, thank you," she said. Curiously she asked, "What are you wearing, by the way?"

"Is this turning into a dirty call?" Misato drawled.

"I meant for the costume party, dummy," Ritsuko said dryly.

"Meanie," Misato laughed. She seemed to shrug as she said, "I think I might just dress n my military uniform, maybe. Haven't made up my mind."

"Well, I'll look forward to seeing you, anyway," Ritsuko said. "Good luck on taking care of the kids too."

Misato laughed softly, "Yeah, I'll need it."

Ritsuko closed the phone and pocketed it, even as she looked though her closet with a fresh vision. Most of what she needed was there, she just had to get a few props...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ritsuko headed into the meeting hall they were using for the party, the slim blonde checking out the crowd. She had picked a very obscure TV character for her costume, with the labcoat, goggles and a large prop 'freeze gun.'

Gendo Ikari was dressed as Abe Lincon, as he had several Halloweens. She checked in with him, slapped his hand off her ass, then moved on to mingle with the crowd.

"Should you really have done that?" Kozo asked, the older man dressed as Frankenstein's monster. Oddly the look suited him well.

"We've broken it off," Ritsuko told him bluntly, "if he hasn't gotten that through his head, it's not my fault."

Kozo held up his hands defensively, "Understood, understood." He added placatingly, "Nice costume. Mad Scientist?"

"Something like that," Ritsuko agreed and moved on.

Misato was dressed as a general, probably poking fun at the ones she'd had to deal with before. Her uniform was pretty close, but there was no way a real general would wear such a plunging neckline. Or that tiny skirt. "Nice Doctor Horrible," she noted.

Ritsuko blinked, surprised someone would recognize it. "Thanks," she smiled, "I have a Doctorate in Horribleness." She noticed Asuka and Mari standing in opposite corners of the room, in slightly tattered costumes. "What happened?" she asked, nodding to them.

"Fight over Mari being too under-dressed," Misato said dryly.

"Something you suggested I take it?" Ritsuko teased.

Misato snorted. "I'm not that bad..." she laughed.

"Yeah, yeah," Ritsiko laughed as she moved on.

Mari and Asuka were both sullen and untalkative, pretty much as Ritsuko expected. Despite the cloak added to Mari's outfit she could tell it would have been pretty revealing, Asuka's pirate outfit was much tamer, though it hugged her curves pretty revealingly.

What was odd was how Asuka and Mari were keeping a eye on each other, even as they supposedly ignored each other. The way they moved almost seemed to be trying to attract the other, even as they pretended to hate each other. She would almost think they were flirting, if that thought didn't make her eyes want to bleed...

Ritsuko's assistants were there as well, all three wearing vampire costumes in different styles. Satsuki was in the 'vampire bride' outfit, Kaede was in a 'vampire princess miyu' look and Aoi was in a sexy vampire videogame type.

"Aoi, if that top goes any lower you'd be indecent," Ritsuko noted mildly.

Aoi just smirked and bounced a bit. "I know," she said smugly, "isn't it great?"

Her less endowed co-workers just rolled their eyes. Satsuki adjusted her read dress as she noted, "Sorry, boss. If it helps she was going to dress as Vampirella originally."

Ritsuko tried to imagine Aoi in that outfit, mostly involving two strips of cloth and a bikini bottom. "You'd probably trigger a riot," she noted.

"Too bad, really," Kaede noted dryly. She brightened, "Did you see Maya's costume, yet?"

"No, I hadn't," Ritsuko admitted.

"It's adorable," Satsuki started, "she dressed as a..."

Aoi put a hand over her mouth. "Don't spoil it," she ordered.

Ritsuko tried to press the three on what Maya was wearing, but none of them would reveal it. Finally with a sigh she said, "Fine, I'll see if I can find her."

Sadly, resolving to do that wasn't the same as succeeding. The party was packed with people from her sciences department, engineering, and management, all chatting and drinking away. Trying to find one person in the moving, chatting mob was near impossible.

It was finally the tail that Ritsuko saw. Moving between two staffers it was long, fluffy and kind of catlike. Curious Ritsuko headed towards it, eventually seeing a slim figure in a tight, furry costume, getting some punch at the refreshment table. She turned, coming fully into view and Ritsuko froze.

Maya Ibuki was a cat. Even better, she was a KITTEN. She had adapted what sort of looked like a pajama outfit, covering it with soft, downy fur. Her face was drawn with whiskers, and she had the CUTEST fluffy cat ears on her head. The combination was mind-bendingly adorable.

"Ritsuko?" Maya started. "You have the oddest look on your face."

"Sorry," Ritsuko said, fighting to control her blush. But Maya was ADORABLE.

"Do you like my costume?" Maya asked. She turned around, and her tail seemed to curl and twitch on it's own. "I used a bit of the neural control technology from the Evangelions. It and my ears actually respond to my thoughts!"

It was the cute, fluffy grey ears that did it. They flicked back and forth so cutely that Ritsuko could no longer control her impulses. Like a striking tiger she swiftly scooped the startled Maya up in her arms.

"Wha..." Maya started.

"I'm taking her home with me!" Ritsuko declared, rushing off.

Misato watched them take off, even as Kozo gaped in disbelied. "Uhm, should we call the police?" the older man had to ask.

Smirking and taking a drink Misato noted, "Considering the way Maya was smiling I don't think she was exactly unwilling..."

To be continued?

Notes: Yeah, I dunno how canon it is that Ritsuko is a cat lady. There are a few shots with her and her cat at home, I recall. This bit 'Eventually she'd lose her job, the catfood would run out and the cats would turn on her and eat her.' is loosely based off a comment by author Seanan Mcguire. She is both awesome and funny. I've ALWAYS wanted to do a "I'm taking her home with me!" scene, so here it is...


	3. Surprises

Neon Genesis Hallowe-vangelion

Three

Asuka had never been happier to see a party come to a end as the NERV Halloween party. Bad enough it was all old geezers and the maintenance staff, but there was no one to talk too. Worse, no one would let her at the alcohol, so she was stuck drinking booze-free 'mocktails' and the horrid fruit punch. Tho the punch had SOME kick, so she suspected someone of spiking it a bit.

Deciding that she had done her duty to be sociable, Asuka headed over to where Misato was flirting with Kaji. Poor bastard was dressed as a Teletubby, for SOME reason. That reason probably being Misato herself.

"Asuka!" Misato smiled, the older woman dressed as some kind of sexy military officer. She asked, "Having fun?"

"No," Asuka answered bluntly. "Can I go now?" the pirate clad woman asked, adjusting the uncomfortable cape she had added to hide the tears from her scrap with Mari.

Misato sighed. "Asuka, it wouldn't hurt for you to socialize more," she complained.

"At this party my only options for people to talk to are Creepy Abe Lincon, his minion, maintenance workers, Ritsuko's Vampire servants and the now no longer Ambiguously Gay Duo." Asuka pointed out.

Kaji snorted in amusement at that comment. "They don't actually call them that?" he asked the two women curiously.

"Well, she's been in denial for awhile," Misato shrugged, her breasts bouncing a bit in her naughty military costume. She looked at Asuka, "All right, you can go. Wanna try some trick or treating before you head back home?"

Asuka gave her a withering look. "Why don't YOU try it? You'd probably get picked up for public indecency," she said.

That made Misato laugh, annoyingly. "Have fun," she said as Asuka stalked off, "I won't be home till late."

Asuka muttered something rude under her breath and stalked off.

"Girl needs to loosen up, just as long as it's not with me," Kaji noted tiredly.

"I have some loosening exercises we could try," Misato purred impishly.

The halls of NERV were mostly quiet as Asuka wandered. She didn't necessarily want to go home yet, there was nothing to do but watch TV, so instead she let herself walk. Her key card gave her access to various areas, and it let her stretch her legs a little.

"Hmm," a voice sighed breathlessly as Asuka walked down a hallway in the science wing.

'What the hell?' Asuka wondered as she advanced down the hall and looked into one of several laboratories on this level.

The lights were on dim, and as Asuka peered inside it was hard to see what was going on. She advanced a little more, then saw what looked like two figures, one of whom was sitting on one of the polished white counters. She realized they were both women as one moved a bit, then Asuka saw that one was topless!

'It's Ritsuko's lab techs!' Asuka realized.

Aoi was the one sitting on the counter the busty woman having removed her skimpy top to let her breasts bounce free. The more modestly dressed Kaede was licking and nibbling at the other woman's nipples even as Aoi moaned happily.

"Hmm, naughty girl," Aoi cooed as she stroked the back of Kaede's neck and added, "what if we get caught?"

"Don't lie," Kaede answered wickedly, "you know you love it."

"Aaah," Aoi gasped as Kaede squeezed both breasts together and sucked on her nipples at the same time. She threw her head back, a bit, and that brought Asuka into view.

'Oh shit,' Asuka thought, moving to flee.

Instead of revealing the spy, Aoi just smile, then winked at her. "Naughty, naughty Kaede," Aoi said, "some poor innocent girl could just walk in on us. What would you do then?"

Kaede released Aoi's breasts and kissed her, then licked the sweat from her neck. "If she was hot enough." Kaede said, "I'd ask her to join in."

Aoi's smile widened, then as covertly as possible she made a 'come here' gesture to Asuka.

Asuka hesitated, torn between her sense of propriety and... well, frankly that and desire. Some part of her wanted to go over there, push Kaede aside and feast on the busty older woman's breasts. And more.. possibly much more.

But in the end Asuka's caution won out. Still watching the erotic scene she backed away slowly, then finally turned and fled.

"Oh poo," Aoi pouted.

"Hmm?" Kaede asked as she was tugging Aoi's panties down.

Aoi smiled, deciding to keep their cute peeping tom a secret for now. "Never mind," she said.

Asuka hurried out of NERV, doing her best to ignore the wetness between her legs. That had been... well, Asuka knew the MECHANICS of sex. Inserting tab A into slot B, more or less. And she had seen online videos. But this had been real. It had been VIVID. And even though it was two women, she was stunningly turned on.

Mari, still dressed in her sexy witch costume, was lounging on the apartment couch when Asuka arrived home. "What took you so long?" she asked, sitting up.

Asuka looked at her, and for just a second she could imagine herself walking over there. The little top would tear like paper. She could push Mari over, then do EXACTLY what Kaede had been doing with Aoi.. or even more.

"You have the fucking strangest look on your face," Mari noted, blinking.

It was the crudity that jarred Asuka out of her fantasies, oddly. "Nothing," she blurted as she hurried by, "nothing took me so long. Good night!"

Mari looked after her, blinking. "Well, well..." she murmured thoughtfully.

To be continued...

Notes: Yeah, short chapter. Was trying to work up to one of the girls jumping the other's bones, but wasn't happening. Maybe next chapter.

The three assistants of Ritsuko are actually from the Shinji Ikari Raising Poject. They're somewhat comic background characters, I like to use them in the place of OCs.


End file.
